Enserio necesitas ayuda?
by Rester Dare
Summary: Magnus necesita ayuda y ofrecen a Alec para hacer el trabajo, él sinceramente si esta deseoso de hacerlo. Sucederá algo entre los dos mientras están juntos? MALEC
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

Ayuda innecesaria

E aquí otra de mis creaciones, espero que les guste y que no hayan muchos errores de ortografía ya que lo corregí a último minuto .

IMPORTANTE: La historia esta centrada en los libros, pero los personajes son de la serie, recuerden eso.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de la fantástica Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Era de noche en el Instituto, las estrellas titilaban en el cielo azul oscuro, el follaje de los árboles se movía lentamente y ululaciones cubrían todo el entorno del ojiazul, estaba muy relajado, seguramente dormido y supo que así era cuando oyó una voz, parecía totalmente distante.

-Despierta Alec, ya es tarde y Hodge y yo necesitamos decirte algo -la voz era suave, pero firme en sus palabras, seguro de sí mismo… después de asimilarlo rápidamente cayó en cuenta de que era Jace.

-Sí, pero no me lo puedes decir aquí?, no quiero levantarme tengo sueño -replicó bostezando y sobándose los ojos para que al menos se compadeciera de su estado.

-No, no puedo, deja de dormir, tenemos que decírtelo juntos -aseguró cerrando la puerta.

Rápidamente se echó un poco de agua en la cara y se lavó las manos, tomó rumbo hacia la cocina donde se encontraban Jace y Hodge parados, cruzados de brazos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus rostros.

-Que necesitan? -preguntó con el miedo pintado en su voz, temía de la respuesta, pocas veces lo miraban así.

-Bueno tu sabes que eres muy importante para nosotros y eres un gran cazador de sombras, por eso te queremos pedir un gran y muy importante favor- comenzó Hodge mientras que Jace soltaba pequeñas risitas cada dos segundos.

-Qué es? - dijo con precaución.

-Se trata de… ya sabes, Magnus, Magnus Bane "El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn"- dijo Jace aun sonriendo y haciendo un ademan con la mano que Alec no logró comprender.

-El brujo de la fiesta? – preguntó.

-Querrás decir el sexy brujo de la fiesta que te acosa y pretende violarte, no?- continuó Jace en tono burlón.

-No… no hace eso- dijo, no podía evitar tartamudear ni ruborizarse era muy común en él, pero le disgustaba, así se podría saber que pensaba con facilidad y lo dejaría expuesto en situaciones de "ALTO RIESGO" por así llamarlo.

-Jace déjate de bromas- bufó Hodge serio- el brujo, pues… él necesita un favor, un ayudante, mejor dicho.

-Genial, pero porque me están diciendo esto a mí? - preguntó aun sabiendo ya la respuesta la cual no le disgustaba, pero lo que lo ofendía era que lo eligiesen a él, como si no tuviera nada que hacer.

-Wo, wo, wo, dijiste genial? Escuchen todos a Alec por fin usando un lenguaje apropiado para adolescentes -gritó Jace y golpeó en el hombro a Alec como una felicitación- bueno, la cuestión es que el brujo, digo… tu brujo amenazó con incendiar el Instituto si no hacíamos caso, además dijo que te necesitaba a ti, un cazador de sombras "virgen" según él y no creo que quieres ver este lugar quemado y que el lindo y precioso Jace salga lastimado, verdad?

-No… no es mi brujo -dijo con un tono rosa de rubor en las mejillas- además no entiendo porque a mí?

-Todos tenemos cosas que hacer y acaso no entendiste lo de "virgen", no es mi culpa que tu brujo los prefiera así- contestó Jace.

-Creen que yo no tengo cosas que hacer?- pensó por un momento que tenía que hacer y no había nada, pero como lo estaban mirando en ese momento replicó- Porque tengo muchas cosas.

-Como que?- pregunto Jace seguro de que la respuesta seria un rotundo nada- además después podrás hacer lo que quieras, tendrás un mes.. bueno cuanto te demores allá de descanso…

-Como… alimentar a Iglesia- interrumpió Alec.

-Tranquilo yo puedo hacer eso por ti- contesto Jace con una brillante sonrisa.

-Está bien! No tengo nada que hacer, iré- grito Alec perdiendo la paciencia.

-Gracias hermano.

-Sí, gracias - dijo Hodge con un tono de pesar en la voz- cierto necesitaras un mapa.

-No, tranquilo sé cómo llegar.

-Uuuuu… así que ya lo conociste mejor, eh? Y… quien es el activo?- preguntó Jace con un tono satisfactorio.

-Cállate! Ya me voy.

Alec recorrió rápidamente lo pasillos del Instituto hasta llegar a la puerta de la salida. Las calles de camino hacia el loft de Magnus se le hacían completamente conocidas, aunque solo hubiera estado ahí una vez, y fue a agradecerle que lo hubiese curado, las cosas se habían salido un poco de control ese día y habían terminado besándose y teniendo una corta pero fascinante cita (para él) el anterior viernes por la noche. Al llegar, Alec notó que había cambiado el color de purpurina que tenían las letras que decían "Magnus Bane" antes eran rosas y ahora era plateadas y con pequeños puntos azules. Oprimió el botón del intercomunicador y Magnus contestó.

-Quien osa molestar al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn?

-Este… soy yo… A-Alec- pronuncio con un hilillo de voz, cada vez que escuchaba a Magnus en ese tono imponente lo único que podía hacer era avergonzarse más y más.

No necesitó decir más porque la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Magnus, vistiendo una camiseta azul cobalto con un gran escote, múltiples collares adornando su cuello y una M hecha en purpurina, unos vaqueros negros ajustados y unos mocasines dorados con hebillas plateadas. Un mechón de cabello rosa caía en su rostro y su maquillaje compuesto de delineador negro y toques de purpurina a juego con su ropa.

-Alexander querido, supondré que vienes a ayudarme, de lo contrario estoy dispuesto a tener otra maravillosa cita contigo si eso quieres- propuso Magnus apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Vengo a ayudarte- Magnus se adentró en el loft con el menor pisándole los talones.

Alec notó enseguida que el loft estaba igual como la última vez que fue ahí. Sillones de terciopelo negros y cojines rojos y naranjas a juego; mesitas de noche hechas de caoba; columnas de marfil blancas y un candelabro al centro que brillaba con intensidad y refulgencia propia. Tan adentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de que Magnus le hizo una señal para sentarse a su lado.

-Y qué? Te sientas?

-A sí, claro- contesto moviéndose rápidamente para hacer notar al mayor que no estaba desconcentrado, pero no lo logró.

-Y… en que pensabas?

-Nada… solo, en que necesitas ayuda?

-Bueno verás, mis ingresos han bajado debido a que no tengo tiempo para algunos de mis clientes por lo cual rechazo unos cuantos, como ya te dije no tengo dinero, necesito más o sino no podré seguir manteniéndome vivo, claro eso sería solo si lo hago sin "tomar prestado" café o algún otro alimento, en fin necesito tu ayuda para eso, sé que tú no invocas demonios, luchas contra ellos y tranquilo no te entrometeré en eso solo estás aquí para pasarme ingredientes de pociones y eso, además me alegro que hayas sido tú y no Wace- contestó Magnus, Alec soltó una pequeña risita debido al comentario de Jace.

-Jace- corrigió entre risas.

-Eso! Sabía que comenzaba por J- Magnus chasqueo los dedos y unas pequeñas llamas azules salieron de ellos, Alec se le quedo mirando sorprendido, aunque ya había visto a Magnus hacer eso de todos modos siempre se sorprendía por cosas así, Magnus lo notó enseguida y señaló las llamas que salían de sus dedos- Esto?

-Lo siento solo es que me parece asombroso

-Me lo dicen a menudo

-Bueno sobre lo de la ayuda… no se mucho de magia, pero puedo servir de algo

-Sirve, y mucho

-Bueno… solo será un día no?- preguntó con ansias de que le dijera que no.

-Emm… supongo, a menos de que necesite más ayuda- contestó haciendo un gesto dudoso- cierto! Hoy si te tendrás que quedar a dormir, te necesitare mañana muy temprano aquí para que me ayudes.

-Bueno, creo que puedo dormir aquí hoy

-Esta bien, pero, donde dormirás? Puedes dormir en la sala, o en mi cuarto si así lo quieres- pregunto Magnus animándose con tan solo la idea de que Alec compartiría cuarto con él.

-No quiero incomodarte, dormiré en la sala

-Oh cariño, no me incomodas solo harías lo contrario, está bien si duermes conmigo, necesitas ropa?- Alec iba a decirle que no, pero Magnus interrumpió- no digas nada te traeré algo de la mía, espera aquí, si quieres tomar algo haya café puedes prepararlo si quieres.

-Ok, lo hare- dijo Alec, pero Magnus ya se había ido.

La cocina no era grande pero tampoco es Alec se esperase algo sorprendente de un loft.

Tomo el café y al notar que era de su marca favorita sonrió y lo preparó enseguida con orgullo. Hizo dos vasos uno para él con dos cucharadas de azúcar como le gustaba y el otro para Magnus sin azúcar para que el la echase como le gustase. Rápidamente la habitación se llenó de un olor intenso a café, uno de los olores favoritos de Alec.

Magnus llegó sin hacer ruido y se recostó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, viendo a Alec que hacia lo que parecía intentar oler algo, a Magnus se le hizo tan encantador que se quedó mirando, pero Alec volteó.

-Huele muy bien- susurró ya que estaban muy cerca.

Alec soltó los cafés y casi le caen encima, pero Magnus lo tomo por la cintura y le hizo retroceder con un movimiento rápido. Sin darse cuenta sus rostros estaban muy pegados. Magnus acortó la distancia dándole un corto beso en los labios (para lo cual tuvo que ponerse de puntillas, puesto que Alec era más alto), se separó y chasqueo los dedos para hacer desaparecer el café y los vasos del suelo.

-Creo que es momento de que veas la ropa que tengo para ti, pequeño cazador de sombras.

-N-No soy pequeño- reclamó Alec aun en los brazos de Magnus.

-Pero si tierno.

-Los cazadores de sombras son rudos, no tiernos- se supone que era así, no?

Se separaron y Magnus fue a la sala seguido por Alec para mostrarle la ropa. Alec se quedó atónito al ver la ropa de dormir de Magnus, era negra y tenía líneas fucsias en los pantalones, al centro de la camiseta decía "SHINE" escrito en brillantina plateada.

-Creo que dormiré con mi ropa- Magnus miró a Alec algo apenado.

-No te gusta?

-No es eso, solo que no quiero ensuciarla.

-No lo harás, pero puedes dormir con tu ropa, ahora vamos a dormir- tomó de la mano a Alec y lo guio por los pasillos a su cuarto.

La puerta estaba totalmente llena de brillantina dorada, "como lo habrá hecho?" pensó. Al entrar noto que el piso era de madera, pero estaba cubierto con una alfombra roja, los muebles del mismo color, entre ellos estaba un tocador con un espejo que tenía una pegatina que decía "KISS" y dos cómodas; la cama tenía sábanas blancas y almohadas del mismo color.

-Tu cama no es tan grande- a Magnus no pareció importarle porque contestó casi al instante.

-Igual dormiremos bien pastelito.

-Pastelito?- pregunto Alec algo sorprendido, a él no se le daba bien decir cosas así, pero a Magnus le encantaba.

-No? Ok seguiré buscando- contestó Magnus sonriente al pensar que el "cumplido" por así llamarlo había logrado hacer ruborizar al ojiazul de la manera que a Magnus le gustaba.

-Bueno me cambiare, donde está el baño.

-Cambiarte? No que ibas a dormir así?

-Solo necesito hacer algo en privado.

-Bueno entonces solo me volteare.

-Mmm… está bien.

Magnus se volteó y Alec prosiguió, se quitó la camiseta negra y la dejo doblada sobre el suelo, luego recordó que también había llevado su equipo de cazador de sombras por si acaso algún demonio decidiera aparecer esa noche, nunca pensó en que se quedaría a dormir ahí. Al darse vuelta se sorprendió al ver a Magnus mirándolo totalmente ensimismado.

-"Y el Ángel descendió de lo alto y otorgo a sus elegidos unos abdominales de fábula" Seguramente olvidaron añadir esa parte- susurró Magnus muy bajo- Bueno voy a cambiarme, voltea.

-Espera yo… yo no- Alec dejó de insistir y solo volteó, sus mejillas de un tono escarlata muy fuerte y sus manos temblando- Por el Ángel…- susurró.

-Puedes voltear! - gritó Magnus.

Llevaba una bata de seda negra y dentro unos boxers del mismo color.

-Bueno dormimos? - añadió.

-Si… si claro- contestó instalándose rápidamente dentro de la cama.

Magnus se quitó la bata y se echó al lado izquierdo de Alec, el ojiazul estaba volteado hacia el lado opuesto a Magnus, Alec sentía la respiración de Magnus en la nuca y el brazo del mismo alrededor de su cintura, el menor volteo y lo miro directo al rostro por unos instantes y luego se acurrucó en el dorado pecho desnudo de Magnus, Alec no se había dado cuenta pero al mirarlo lo supo, Magnus se había quitado el maquillaje y la purpurina, aun así para Alec se veía fenomenal, su cabello caía en mechones finos y gruesos decorando su frente.

-Sabes algo? - preguntó Alec inseguro de lo que procedería a decir.

-Sé muchas cosas Alexander…

-Me gustas.

Y eso fue lo que necesito Magnus para levantar el rostro de Alec y besarlo lentamente, cuando Alec correspondió al beso este se volvió más intenso, sus lenguas se encontraron y Magnus empezó a recorrer con ella toda su boca, el ojiazul se sintió extremadamente feliz por alguna razón "desconocida" para él, sin darse cuenta unas manos suaves y calientes recorrían sus abdominales, Magnus dejo la boca de Alec y empezó a darle cortos besos por la mandíbula hasta llegar a los omoplatos.

-Tú también a mí- contestó Magnus entre besos.

Definitivamente tuvieron una gran noche, una que ni Alec ni Magnus olvidarían jamás.

* * *

Si les gusó el fic por favor seria genial que dejasen un review. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pronto subiré la segunda parte.


	2. Compras y rommates

Bueeeeeno sé que me he demorado mucho tiempo en subir este capítulo pero ya está, espero que lo disfruten J

 _Chapter 2: Compras y rommates_

-Póntelo ahora- rugió ferozmente.

-Ma… Magnus, no quiero!, no me gusta eso es… corto y… no es negro.

Alec ya llevaba "trabajando" prácticamente 6 meses para Magnus, ya casi nunca regresaba al Instituto, en esos 6 meses no se había presentado un caso tan fuerte para que necesitasen refuerzos y llamasen a Alec por tanto no había tenido que dejar el loft de Magnus, claro que a veces tenía tiempo libre, pero todos los pasaba con el brujo, salían a comer, pasear o de compras, por cierto lo último le resultaba muy frustrante, Alec empezaba a dudar que enserio Magnus lo hubiese necesitado tanto tiempo o era que solo quería estar con él.

Desde que se había alojado ahí, solo había tenido que volver una o dos veces al Instituto a traer su ropa, ya que era poca y que Magnus insistía en comprársela él, a lo cual Alec se había negado rotundamente, pero Magnus le había dicho que era un pago por su trabajo, a lo que finalmente había aceptado. Pero el problema era que iban los dos a comprarla y mientras Magnus ofrecía que se probase colores intensos, Alec optaba por vestir camisetas negras y pantalones del mismo color, lo cual a veces enfadaba un poco a Magnus, siempre que iban de compras era igual, se podría decir que pasaban por 3 fases.

 **1° Fase: Terquedad**. Magnus era demasiado insistente cuando de ropa se trataba, intentaba que se pusiese pantalones y camisetas apretadas, siempre intentaba "variar" el estilo de Alec que iba desde lo negro hasta el azul oscuro, según el algo más colorido sería demasiado "llamativo". Una que otra vez Magnus le había insistido tanto a Alec que había decidido que se lo compara, pero después no se lo ponía nunca, por lo cual Magnus hurgaba en los cajones de Alec para buscar esa ropa y probársela, si él no se la ponía, no podía desaprovecharse.

 **2° Fase: Valentía.** Bueno esta para Alec era bastante difícil, convencer a Magnus nunca había sido tarea fácil, a veces funcionaba, en otras… no. Tenía que enfrentarse a Magnus y defender sus gustos, pero no podía, cuando Magnus se ponía así, no. No cuando mostraba una gran sonrisa con sus perfectos dientes y sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad propia, "solo él puede hacerlo…" había llegado a pensar, despejar sus pensamientos en esos momentos había resultado completamente difícil, pero lo lograba siempre… casi siempre.

 **3° Fase: Resignación.** Sin duda alguna esta era la favorita de Alec, Magnus cansado de luchar, simplemente renunciaba al hecho y compraba algo que a Alec le pareciera de su agrado, tonos oscuros, como era de esperarse, finalmente Magnus lo compraba y decía que era parte de su encanto, lo cual hacia que Alec moviera la cabeza violentamente para evitar que Magnus viese su sonrojo, para el ojiverde, ese era pago suficiente.

-Alexander, lo escogí especialmente para ti, acaso no te gusta?- preguntó con la voz quebrándosele.

-Sé que lo hiciste con buena intención, pero no me gusta.

-Debiste pensarlo antes de decirme que te comprara algo, no lo crees?

A Alec le molestaba cuando Magnus le hablaba así, y no quería gritarle así que decidió ir a caminar, para despejarse un poco la cabeza.

-Voy a salir, nos vemos al rato- anuncio poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Alec no pensó que Magnus se hubiese enojado por eso que le acababa de decir, asi que no preocupo más, se dirigió rápidamente al Instituto, de pronto le habían entrado unas ganas enormes de hablar con Izzy o con Jace. Llego y se paró como un idiota al frente del lugar con una sonrisa en los labios, hace mucho que no iba y lo extrañaba. Entró y fue hacia su habitación, pero en el camino se encontró con Jace.

-Alec?

-Sí, soy yo

-Hace tiempo que no vienes a visitarnos, peleas matrimoniales?- Jace esbozó una sonrisa burlona- tranquilo yo te ayudo, mira lo primero que tienes que hacer es…

-NO.. no hace falta decirlo, no pasó nada de eso.

-Y bueno, que te trae por aquí?

-Solo quería conversar, eso es todo

-Bueno entonces te daré un tour por todo el edificio mientras conversamos, te parece?

Alec asintió con una sonrisa. Caminaron por todo el Instituto, con el brazo de Jace entrelazado al suyo. Hablaron de cosas sin sentido, pero graciosas, Alec disfruto del paseo, al mirar un reloj cerca se dio cuenta de que era las 8:00 p.m, había pasado 4 horas ahí? Definitivamente se había entretenido hablando con Jace, se despidió rápidamente y salió corriendo no sin antes escuchar lo que Jace gritó cuando se estaba llendo.

-Invítenme a su boda- gritó, Alec solo sonrió y siguió corriendo.

Cuando llegó sacó una llave de su bolsillo, sonrió, Magnus se la había dado para hacerle saber que estaba totalmente invitado a su casa, asi como también había comprado una cafetera nueva especialmente para él. Abrió la puerta, entró y el cerró tras él.

-Magnus! volví- llamó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Metió las llaves a su bolsillo y fue directamente a la habitación de Magnus para buscarlo. Y ahí estaba, sentado en uno de los sofás rojos tan brillantes como las llamas del infierno. Ni siquiera se inmuto cuando Alec entro por la puerta con la respiración acelerada.

-Si estabas aquí podías haberme avisado, no? - Magnus bufó, se levantó y se dispuso a dirigirse a la sala con el menor pisándole los talones.- No me vas a hablar?

-Porque lo querrías?- comentó en un susurro- Te fuiste sin más…

-Lo… lo siento, enserio

Magnus dejo la revista a un lado y haciendo un sonido de molestia se dirigió a la puerta, tomó el pomo, lo iba a girar hasta que una mano pálida se situó sobre la suya y lo hizo girar, detrás de él un Alec avergonzado hasta la médula mostraba orgullosamente sus mejillas sonrojadas con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo lamento" susurró, una lagrima recorrió por su mejilla, pero no pudo decir nada pues unos labios necesitados e inexpertos se posaron sobre los suyos, Magnus correspondió al instante con el beso, las manos del ojiazul se posaron sobre sus caderas para atraerlo hacia sí y las suyas tomaron lugar detrás del cuello del menor.

-Gracias… gracias por llegar a mi vida. Sabes? Nunca pensé que saldría con un cazador de sombras, me cerré a sentir algo por alguien… hombre o mujer, tú abriste algo en mí.

-Tú… tú eres con la primera persona que salgo?

-Whoa! Entonces salimos? Nunca me lo preguntaste directamente?

-Quieres que lo… que lo haga?- las mejillas estaban fundiéndosele por el calor que emanaban estas.

-Porque no?

-Está bien… este… Magnus Bane tú… tú quieres salir con… conmigo?

-Acepto

Y le besó.

* * *

Alec despertó con un cálido olor a sándalo y azúcar quemado, sonrío, Magnus estaba echado a su lado con una sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

-Despertaste…- susurró sujetándolo por la cintura.

-Mmmhh…- asintió estirándose y acurrucándose sobre el pecho desnudo de Magnus.

El sonido del celular de Magnus rompió el silencio, con un gruñido se dispuso a tomar el aparato y contestarlo.

-Diga… Charlie? Qué? Sí, claro, bueno está bien. A las cinco, no? Bueno, Adiós.

-Qué paso?- preguntó Alec sobándose los ojos.

-Pues un amigo, no tiene donde quedarse asi que le ofrecí instalarse aquí hasta que encuentre un lugar adecuado… si estás de acuerdo, claro

-Es tu casa… asi que es tu decisión

-Desde hoy en adelante somos nosotros, esta es tu casa, sí?

-Gracias- dijo y le besó, fue un beso corto y suave-. Por mi está bien

Alec se levantó y en seguida le llamaron para asistir al Instituto por unos problemas que tenían, se despidió de Magnus diciéndole que volvería pronto y se fue, se demoró mucho aunque intentó no hacerlo, quería ver a Magnus enseguida, esos últimos meses había querido pasar todo el tiempo que tenía con él, solo con él.

-Llegaste!- gritó Magnus corriendo hacia él para saludarle. El ojiazul no dudo en tomar su cintura y acercarlo más hacia sí para después fundirlo en un cálido abrazo y unir sus labios.

Magnus lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hacia un chico de cabellos rubios y mirada gris que vestía una polera holgada y unos jeans sueltos, le tendió la mano.

-Hola, Charlie- Alec lo supo cuando sonrió, las dos pequeñas lanzas que se centraban en sus fauces lo delataron.

-Alec

-Diminutivo de Alexander?

-Sí, pero no me llames así

-Él es Charlie… hace un tiempo apenas que se convirtió en vampiro y bueno... no tiene un clan, por ahora se quedará con nosotros.

-Bien…

-Bueno ahora que ya se conocieron creo que iré a comprar unas cosas

-Te acompaño- ofreció Alec acercándosele.

-Bien, si eso quieres…

-Quiero- determinó el ojiazul sonriendo

-Vienes?- preguntó Magnus a Charlie

-Está bien…

Salieron a comprar a un centro comercial mundano que había cerca de la zona poniéndose encima un pequeño glamour. Llegaron y Magnus fue directamente hacia la zona de ropa mientras Alec y Charlie permanecían parados en silencio a un lado de los probadores, Magnus corría de un lado a otro y algunas veces se detenía para ver algo que le gustase, sus ojos brillaban de forma única, aunque a Alec parecía no sorprenderle ya que siempre era asi cuando compraban ropa, parecía un niño pequeño en una tienda llena de juguetes.

-Y… vives con Magnus?- preguntó de repente Charlie sacándolo de su ensoñación, le parecía un buen tipo, uno en el que sin duda llegaría a confiarle algo alguna vez.

-Emm… Sí, estamos conviviendo hace mucho

-A ok y… no es por querer meterme en tu vida personal o algo asi, pero… están saliendo?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Alec quien no dudo en responderle.

-Sí, estamos saliendo- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Nunca has pensado en dejarle?

-No, nunca lo he hecho, por qué?- en verdad el ojiazul nunca se había puesto a pensar en tal cosa, apenas hace poco que realmente salía con él y ni siquiera había pensado en decirle a sus padres que era homosexual, pero ahora que lo veía bien no podría estar con Magnus si no se los decía asi que planearían como hacerlo… algún día.

-Ya sabes tú… eres mortal, Magnus es inmortal, él verá como mueres y seguirá viviendo, existirán más amores aparte de ti hará él, tú solo eres uno de esa lista, no crees que le haces daño al estar con él, sabiendo que, si se enamora real y sinceramente de ti, terminará herido cuando mueras? No crees que merece a alguien con el que estar toda su vida?

Alec no se había puesto a pensar en eso, solo en pasar el tiempo con Magnus, sabía que era inmortal más nunca que existirían tantos problemas en ello, no envejecerían juntos, mientras el cabello de Alec se volvería canoso y las arrugas se harían notar, el cabello de Magnus nunca dejaría su brillo habitual y su rostro siempre seria el mismo, tampoco se había planteado ser uno de muchos, "…tú encendiste algo en mí" le había dicho, y no parecía estar mintiendo, parecía decirlo con toda la seguridad del mundo, pero si no era así, si era cierto lo que decía Charlie, si solo era uno más, Magnus pensaría así de él, como un juguete que se hacía cada vez más viejo que cuando lo era lo suficiente seria desechado, pensamientos de ese tipo no paraban de atormentarlo hasta que decidió responder.

-La eternidad… debería ser algo secundario en nuestra relación… y lo es- Alec se paró y caminó hacia Magnus quien le dio un beso en la frente, lo tomó de la mano y se dispusieron junto a Charlie a salir del lugar.

Llegaron a casa de Magnus, en ese momento a Charlie se le designo un cuarto que quedaba al lado del suyo. Cada uno se adentró en su habitación, de camino al loft Alec seguía preguntándoselo, sería uno más? O Magnus lo quería especialmente a él, no quería preguntarle a Magnus sobre eso… pero enserio estaba consumiéndolo, pensaba en Charlie él era inmortal, espera… acaso quería salir con Magnus? Por eso le decía todo eso? Para tener el camino libre? Ahora lo entendía y no iba a dejar que pasase, fortalecería su relación con Magnus, la haría eterna, no dejaría que un vampiro rubio se atravesase en su camino, no, claro que no.

-Te pasa algo?- preguntó Magnus rodeándolo por el cuello.

-No, nada- respondió con una sonrisa y haciendo desaparecer la distancia entre ellos.

Parecía mágico cuando le besaba, todos los pensamientos sobre la inmortalidad de Magnus desaparecían como las hojas de los árboles en otoño, el sufrimiento, dolor, todo había desaparecido de su mente, solo pensaba en aquel momento, en el beso, en Magnus tomándolo por el cuello y él tomándolo por su cintura.

-Magnus?- una voz masculina se escuchaba detrás de la puerta, era Charlie, enserio tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento, apenas interrumpió, Alec pensó en matarlo, luego deshizo la idea.

-Sí?-Preguntó Magnus claramente molesto.

-Necesito hablar contigo- Magnus abrió la puerta y salió.

Charlie estaba preparado para el juego, él ganaría a Magnus, no podía quedarse con ese tal Alec, ellos podían vivir eternamente, uno junto al otro, en cambio el ojiazul no podía, esa era un ventaja, pero Magnus no estaba enamorado de él, necesitaría algo, tenía una idea, pondría celoso a Alec, si ese sería su 1er ataque.

* * *

Dejen sus reviews me ayudan mucho y esta vez intentare subir capítulos más rápido, también estoy trabajando en un fic de Free! (aunque no aseguro nada) Y espero que ese también sea de su agrado. Hasta pronto J


End file.
